The Ambiguity of Love
by Selvanic
Summary: Kabuto has a purely physical relationship with his master. There's no emotional attachment. He can't afford it. OroKabu/Heavy Yaoi Content
1. Chapter 1

_So? How dead have __**I**__ been, eh? Oh my God, I hate myself so much right now. I really did mean to have this done, like, MONTHS ago. I worked on it back in...April? Started it sometime in...Oh God...I don't even remember. It's been that long!! And every time I logged onto I totally hated myself. I had all these e-mails telling me about how much everyone else had been updating and there I was with NOTHING. Ick. But enough of my ranting. Why do I __**do**__ this?? -sighs- Anyway, point of fact, I got this done, and I'm pretty damn happy with it. Can you believe it was just supposed to be a five page thing?? HAHA! Since when can I accurately guess page length? NEVER! Stupid overactive need to write. _

_Ok. So this is it. My very first Naruto fanfic. And it's OroKabu. Cliche? Yes. But I was shocked to see how few there were, and how few I really enjoyed. I dunno. I don't want to sound mean or anything. I just...didn't enjoy a lot of them. So my friend put me up to writing my own. Which, I understand, will not be universally loved. BUT THIS IS IT! Take it or leave it! And I apologize to those who have come to expect FMA stuff from me. I just...got tired of writing about the same couple all the time. And my idea well for them had run dry. PS: OroKabu is frighteningly hard to write, and there is MAJOR MATURE CONTENT! AVOID IF OFFENDED!! Ok! I'm really done now. Please review. I appreciate anything, even negative or short things._

_--_

Love. The dictionary definition of the word read as, "1. Feel tender affection for somebody; 2. Romantic affair." And then there was lust. Its particular definition read, "1. Strong appetite; 2. Strong sexual desire." By those two, very different, standards, what Kabuto Yakushi had with his master was clearly the latter. There was no 'tenderness' or 'affection' or even 'romance' in what they did. It was simply raw, heated, unfeeling sex. And that's just how Kabuto would have it. His strongest game was deception.

That's why he had trouble understanding Kimimaro's fixation with their master. It was as if the younger man truly thought he _meant_ something to Orochimaru, that he held some value aside from being a potential container - which, if the boy's sickness continued, wouldn't be true much longer. He claimed to 'love' the snake ninja. What a pitiful show of weakness and dependence. It made Kabuto sick. True, Kimimaro had his value as a weapon with his bloodline technique, but aside from that, he was nothing to the powerful San'nin. Why didn't the boy see that? Kabuto opted not to think on it. He didn't like that which he couldn't understand.

The other members of the Sound Four didn't seem to have any particular feelings aside from loyalty towards their merciless controller. He'd given them their supposedly limitless power after all. Kabuto was almost jealous. Regardless of the fact that he was allegedly Orochimaru's favorite, he was the only one of the San'nin's subordinates to have been denied the curse mark. It wasn't that Orochimaru didn't bite him; that happened on a fairly regular basis. It was simply the fact that the older ninja never bothered casting the jutsu on the medical ninja. Kabuto had offered himself frequently to his wounded master, at times almost reaching the point of pleading, but it was as if his words fell on deaf ears. The only body Orochimaru truly wished to possess was Sasuke Uchiha's. Gradually, Kabuto was learning to accept that. But on this particular night, Kabuto was - for once - not at Orochimaru's side just yet.

It was the evening of his twentieth birthday and the moon shone brilliantly, her beaming ivory face unblemished by even the slightest hint of cloud. The day had held nothing worthy of note. Nothing had changed from what had normally occurred in Kabuto's everyday life. In fact, it had been that monotony, that lack of recognition, which had driven the young oto'nin outside in the first place. He hadn't wanted all the day's attention to have been on him; he knew that there had been no chance of that. But any acknowledgment would have been nice. So, in an attempt to break free of the painful tedium, Kabuto had slipped out with the cover of night and settled on the large tree branch he now resided on. There was no doubt in his mind that Orochimaru had noticed his absence by now, but was merely taking no action on it. Kabuto was a traitor at heart, but never against the powerful San'nin. His disappearance was no threat to Orochimaru's existence.

The night air was cold enough that the young man's breath hung suspended in a white cloud before him, slowly creeping away as the chill wind carried it along. Yet Kabuto was unfazed by the icy temperature. February was often a month of unpredictable weather conditions, swinging from the warmth of early spring to the bitter freezing of winter's final throes. The light haired man had grown all too accustomed to it all. His master, on the other hand, had no taste at all for the chill evenings February often begot. Kabuto couldn't help but smile as he recalled the first time he'd had such a discussion with the older man.

The medical ninja had thought that, seeing as Orochimaru often resided underground, the colder temperatures wouldn't be of much bother to him. But it was quite the contrary. Taking on similar qualities to the snakes he so easily controlled, Orochimaru detested the freezing air and deficiency of warmth, explaining none too pleasantly that he made his home beneath the earth for just that reason. During the colder months, it actually retained heat, keeping the San'nin at a constant, comfortable, temperature. Hence, he'd refused to leave; telling Kabuto to do whatever it is he'd wanted to do on his own. That simply meant that Kabuto could continue his evening's rest in guaranteed peace. Or so he'd come to assume.

"Just how long did you plan to hide out here, Kabuto?" an all too familiar voice sneered from below.

Kabuto started slightly, swiftly turning his eyes to the ground beneath him. Sure enough, the pale San'nin stood illuminated by the moon's luminous shine, amber eyes filled with inquisitive mockery. He'd dressed himself down, wearing not but a basic off-white robe that brushed the ground and cut low down his flawless chest, tied at the waist by a plain brown belt. The snake ninja's long black hair appeared almost blue in the night's subtle radiance, and the combined affect of the older man's appearance had the surgeon's heart racing.

"L-lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto stammered, "What are you doing out here? You're going to freeze."

The man in question continued to look up at the other with a viciously backbiting smile. Ignoring the blatant cry of concern, Orochimaru continued, "I can't understand what drives you to hide out here, and I don't particularly care to know, but I would appreciate it if you took the time to at least tell me how long you planned to be out."

The sarcasm that garnished the statement hung like venom in the air. Orochimaru was clearly irritated with Kabuto's unexplained absence. Why, the oto'nin couldn't hope to discern, but he knew all too well not to try the other's patience. Straightening himself slightly, Kabuto quickly descended, landing just in front of the slightly taller man.

Bowing his head deeply, Kabuto apologized softly, "Forgive me Lord Orochimaru. I hadn't meant to cause you any discomfort."

"Don't think so little of me Kabuto," Orochimaru scoffed, "Your absence caused me no such grief."

Kabuto couldn't stop the small frown that marred his usually impassive expression. "Excuse my ignorance my lord," the surgeon questioned carefully, "But if my location was of no concern of your's, then why did you seek me out?"

A smile that sent waves of restrained terror down the younger man's spine spread across his master's face as Orochimaru reprimanded mockingly, "Come now, Kabuto. _You_ can't have forgotten what day it is."

What?! Was Orochimaru referring to Kabuto's birthday? But why now? What did that have to do with anything? Kabuto tried to mask his confusion with an offhanded comment, silently commending his own acting skills. "You mean my birthday, Lord Orochimaru?"

Amber eyes narrowing in mild exasperation, Orochimaru chided, "Don't ask stupid questions Kabuto. It doesn't become you." However, contradicting his annoyed tone of voice, the older man reached out and brushed a soft hand gently down Kabuto's cheek, the contact almost feathery. "I don't tolerate idiocy," the San'nin whispered, using the same hand to gently cup the back of the surgeon's head.

Kabuto couldn't help but be impressed. Orochimaru's arms were no doubt still in excruciating amounts of pain, but the older man gave no sign of it. He was handling it surprisingly well. Given, Kabuto had been treating him, delivering shots of anesthetic in attempts to minimize the agony Orochimaru suffered and developing remedies to try and slow the potentially deadly jutsu. But the seal was growing steadily worse, and the medical ninja was growing more and more worried by the day. His master's insistence on waiting for Sasuke to come to them was frustrating. And with Kimimaro's illness also progressing badly; Kabuto wasn't sure Orochimaru's stubborn attitude would win out this time. But no matter how hard Kabuto tried, how much he begged and pleaded, the older man simply wouldn't hear it.

Almost timidly, Kabuto ran his hand along the bandaged arm that now cradled his head, barely touching the extremity for fear of causing the other pain. "You seem to be feeling better tonight," he commented on his master's strength, "But, please, my lord, don't push yourself."

"This is nothing," Orochimaru snorted, snaking his fingers into the medical ninja's hair. "Remember, Kabuto, I'm _not_ weak."

The younger man quickly altered what he said, attempting to placate the other. "I meant no offense; simply concern from a medical standpoint."

However, regardless of Orochimaru's insistence on the ease with which the movement came, Kabuto easily spotted the brief twinge in his master's arm as he laid his hand more fully on the extended limb. Fearing the consequences of further exertion, Kabuto took Orochimaru's hand in his own and slowly guided the San'nin's arm into a no doubt more comfortable resting position.

"We should head inside," the lighter haired man offered softly, "You shouldn't be out in this temperature for too long."

Orochimaru easily took advantage of Kabuto's loose grip on his hand as, using what strength he could, he pulled his subordinate against him. The surgeon hadn't been expecting the sudden change in pace, and had to steady himself for concern of falling entirely against his master's lithe form. Instead, as Kabuto came close enough, he released his master's hand and wrapped his arms about the older man's waist.

Caught slightly off guard, Kabuto tried again, muttering, "Lord Orochimaru? I think…"

"I heard you the first time Kabuto," the man in question cut off, "You seem to be losing your respect for me in your old age."

The oto'nin couldn't help but chuckle. That Orochimaru was criticizing Kabuto's age was too humorous to let go. After all, his master was well over thirty years older than him. Given, the man exchanged bodies frequently enough that he wasn't _physically_ over thirty, but the fact remained, making the comment no less amusing.

Kabuto could feel Orochimaru laugh along with him, softly and, surprisingly, without any obvious malice or cynicism. The times he ever heard the snake ninja laugh like that were few and far between, and it warmed Kabuto slightly to know that he could bring that out in his usually cold master. He also felt the older man tentatively wrapping his own wounded arms loosely about Kabuto's body.

"You're so warm, Kabuto," Orochimaru breathed next to the surgeon's ear, nuzzling his head in to rest against Kabuto's neck.

Shivering faintly at the contact, Kabuto tightened his grip slightly on the other man. He knew all too well, as a doctor, the potentially disastrous affects the cold temperatures could wreak on his master's body, and if Kabuto could stave off the frigid air with his own body heat that's just what he'd do. But he would have some fun with it while he could.

Smiling, the light haired man teased softly, "I'm glad I can still be of use to you, my lord."

"Don't get smart with me either," Orochimaru scoffed, nipping none too gently against Kabuto's earlobe.

The surgeon gasped sharply, but managed to keep a fairly confident smile on his face. "So would you rather I simply not speak, my lord?" he offered brazenly, knowing very well that he was the only one who would ever be allowed to get away with such a tone around the older man.

Orochimaru's body trembled slightly, no doubt bothered by the awful temperature and the lack of warmth Kabuto's body was providing. After all, a human only gave off so much. But the San'nin was much too proud to admit anything, acting out almost hazardously. Slowly but easily moving away from Kabuto's protective grasp, Orochimaru shrugged elegantly, replying suggestively, "If this attitude continues, Kabuto, I'll have to withhold your gift."

"A gift, my lord?" That was different. It wasn't like his master to show any actual thought when it came to his subordinate's birthday. Perhaps it was because it was Kabuto's coming of age. Well, whatever the case, the young oto'nin found himself intrigued.

A smile that held more meanings than the surgeon could discern crept across Orochimaru's pale face, frightening and exciting Kabuto at the same time. "Oh, I think we'll both enjoy it," the snake ninja sneered, "But we're going to have to return inside…for part of it."

Kabuto was growing more confused with every word, and he felt all the more eager for it. Clearly, sex would be involved at some point, but what could this 'first part' be? However, his master had opted not to wait, as the taller man was already walking back into the underground labyrinth he called home. The surgeon wasn't far behind.

Their footsteps echoed eerily off the stone walls, the candles flickering in the sconces. Kabuto could feel his heart rate increase, could feel sweat on his palms. They were heading towards the experimentation room, the laboratory. Now what could possibly be there?

Stepping to the side, Orochimaru opened the lab door and motioned almost mockingly for the other man to enter first. Kabuto nodded habitual thanks and did just that, stopping almost immediately upon entering. There, lying on his examination table, was the subject he'd always wanted to thoroughly examine the workings of; Kimimaro.

"Now, understand, Kabuto," Orochimaru explained from the doorway, "You can't kill him. But he has generously offered himself to you and your…procedures."

Kabuto approached the table slowly, dark eyes scanning over the teen's body. Yes, he'd always wanted to know just how the bloodline technique the boy possessed worked, to get _inside_ the boy's body. But Orochimaru had never allowed it, had never even let Kabuto approach Kimimaro with the proposition. Kimimaro had been too important to risk. As the boy was the last of his clan, Orochimaru had never been keen on the idea of potentially losing such a powerful weapon and a prospective container. Medical treatments to lessen the effects of Kimimaro's disease were all the surgeon had been permitted.

The boy's indifferent green eyes stared back at Kabuto from the examination table. So, he hadn't been sedated yet. Well, that would have to be taken care of. The last thing he wanted to do was cause the boy too much pain; after all, that might invoke a reaction from those nasty defensive bones of his.

As the surgeon began hooking Kimimaro up to the proper equipment for the brief operation, his master gave a final parting statement. "I'll be back for you in a couple of hours, so try to be finishing up by then." And without waiting for even the slightest response, Orochimaru walked off down the hall, the soft sound of his footfalls gradually fading to nothing.

"So, Kimimaro-kun," Kabuto smiled, "You agreed to this did you?"

Already, the boy's eyes were fogging over with drugs being injected through the IV attached to his arm, yet he still managed to answer with his general monotone voice. "Of course Kabuto sensei," he muttered with surprising coherence, "Anything for you and Lord Orochimaru…"

Ah, the drugs were wearing on him quickly; Kabuto heard it in the way Kimimaro's voice trailed away. But he had to get started. After all, he only had 'a couple of hours', and by no means was that enough for a completely thorough surgical inspection. He'd have to learn what he could about Kimimaro in his allotted time, perhaps even find a better way to counteract the boy's debilitating disease. And so, while the drugs took their final toll on Kimimaro's consciousness, Kabuto washed his hands and tools, making sure everything was set to go. The young oto'nin had to suppress a shiver of anticipation as his eyes drifted across the sterile metal instruments. Oh yes; surgery was the very life force of Kabuto's existence.

Slowly, carefully, Kabuto lifted one of the small scalpels, delicately making the first incision along the boy's subtly moving chest. The cut caused the younger man's body to tense instinctively, and Kabuto ceased immediately, wary of any defensive measures Kimimaro's body may take. However, nothing seemed to happen, and the oto'nin continued cautiously. In well under thirty minutes, he was in, extracting samples of Kimimaro's ribs' bone marrow for further analysis. His hands moved around the living tissue with visible confidence, his knowledge allowing him to know what he could and could not touch. It had been a long time since he'd been allowed to seriously work on a living subject, and Kabuto realized the delicacy with which such an operation had to occur. With the bone samples properly obtained and labeled, he moved on to the next most pressing matter; Kimimaro's disease.

Kabuto took a deep breath, and quickly ran through what information he had on the condition. It was clearly stemming from the boy's lungs, as the symptoms were similar to that of tuberculosis. Because of Kimimaro's tendency - not that it was necessarily by choice - to cough up blood, that meant that there had to be some sort of damage to the lungs. Given the boy's abilities, and his liking to using his rib cage as a defense measure, it was possible that he had inflicted the damage himself. But this was all theory. To really see - and thereby fix - anything, Kabuto would have to examine the organs themselves. And with a living subject, quite a bit of tact would be required for such an inspection.

Engulfing his hands in new, untainted, chakra, Kabuto ran his long fingers deftly along the respiratory organs. Throughout the procedure, the surgeon had been carefully watching Kimimaro's vital signs, both on the monitor and inside the boy himself. The steady rise and fall of the lungs, the measured beats of the exposed heart; everything seemed to be functioning perfectly. And then it stopped, everything just ceased moving, a sharp but fleeting tightening in the lungs acting as the first sign. Kabuto panicked, withdrawing his hands fearfully from the younger man's chest, eyes darting frantically towards the monitors for any show of sudden abnormality. But the lapse in function was brief, the boy's body just as abruptly resuming itself with little more than a jerk. And there, no more than a small trickle on Kimimaro's face, was a barely noticeable line of blood from the boy's mouth.

Kabuto frowned. The disease was worse than he'd thought if it was attacking frequently enough to even harm the boy whilst he was unconscious. The severity was greater as well, now that he'd seen how it ceased the workings of Kimimaro's organs. He'd have to find the source of the irritation or damage soon, or the boy might not live to see the age of eighteen. So, with that much more information gathered, Kabuto delved back in, resuming his search for the problem. His fingers pressed and probed about, feeling the soft tissue, tracing it all and committing it to memory.

There was no way of knowing how long he'd been there, digging through Kimimaro's insides but never hard enough to cause any form of damage, but it was clearly longer than he'd initially anticipated. From what had been an otherwise soundless environment came Orochimaru's voice, as smooth and cold as silk.

"I see you're still quite wrapped up in this," the San'nin teased, "I should have known you'd go over the time."

The surgeon started slightly, but tempered himself before his hands permanently altered something. Slowly withdrawing, Kabuto sighed heavily and began a calm and measured pace towards the operating room sink.

As he washed his hands, Kabuto offered as indifferently as he could, "I apologize, my lord, but I was inspecting Kimimaro-kun's lungs. I thought, perhaps, I could find the source of his…discomfort."

Orochimaru snorted. Clearly, he wasn't interested in what Kabuto had been doing. Well, that wasn't exactly surprising, but the boy _was_ one of the older man's potential containers. One would think he could have at least faked concern.

Walking into the room, Orochimaru stared at the boy who lay exposed on the sterile, metal, operating table, his amber eyes flitting across the body in an almost fascinated manner before he turned his attention back to his subordinate. "You're quite good at what you do," Orochimaru sneered, a faint smile playing on his pale face, "And that's exactly why I keep you around. Now, clean him up. We have other matters to attend to."

"Of course, my lord," Kabuto responded habitually. With his hands and tools now suitably cleaned, the medical ninja turned his professional attention on the stitching. He'd had plenty of practice with swift stitch-ups, what with Orochimaru's need for distractive corpses and other such 'toys'. But for a living subject, Kabuto would take his time. The last thing he needed now was to kill Kimimaro while Orochimaru watched over him. Still, the process took relatively little time, as Kabuto finished in well under twenty minutes.

As he clipped the thread and set the needle aside, a bandaged hand caught Kabuto's in an almost indifferent grasp, tugging the young oto'nin along. Kabuto hadn't been ready and his feet had instinctively taken the initiative, falling in behind his master. But he couldn't let himself do that; not with Kimimaro still lying on the operating table under the influence of all those drugs.

"L-lord Orochimaru," Kabuto stammered, "I should really make sure Kimimaro-kun is…"

Orochimaru turned, pulled his subordinate against his body, and licked the younger man's lips boldly. Amber eyes locked onto Kabuto's widened, darker eyes, Orochimaru purred, "Mmm, you should really learn to shut-up, Kabuto. You're much more appealing when you do."

Well that had certainly been unexpected. Any further words of protest Kabuto may have had died on his now slack lips as he stared at his master. Orochimaru hadn't made an advance like that for quite some time; not since they'd started this haphazard excuse of a relationship. The evening was certainly shaping up into something quite interesting.

Once again releasing the lighter haired man, Orochimaru started back down the long, dark, hallway. Kabuto followed obediently, maintaining the light grip he had on his master's hand. It occurred to him then that they were far from the only people in the underground base and, as far as he knew, the other members of the Sound Four were oblivious to their relationship. But would it really change anything if they were to find out? Would any of them even give a damn? All of them no doubt already realized that Kabuto was Orochimaru's favorite; what was one more extension in the area of favoritism? No; the surgeon refused to think on the matter any longer. It was spoiling his mood.

It didn't take them long to reach Orochimaru's large, ornately decorated bedroom, and the older man closed the highly wrought door behind them almost hurriedly. Apparently, he was looking forward to it all just as much as Kabuto was.

With the two of them finally alone, Orochimaru swiftly covered Kabuto's lips with his own in a fierce, possessive kiss. Kabuto groaned into the advance, throwing his arms almost carelessly about the older man's neck, tensing slightly as Orochimaru's long tongue made its way into Kabuto's willing mouth. God, he could choke on the damn thing if he didn't have the familiarity he did; he almost had on more than one occasion. But then, their 'relationship' was nothing if not a learning experience.

Gasping as the first kiss was broken off, Kabuto fumbled with his glasses momentarily. He knew how much Orochimaru hated their 'interference' and they'd already been skewed on his face from just that initiative action. As he managed to remove them, his master's mouth sought his own once again, and the glasses fell, forgotten, to the cold stone floor. Next came the elastic in the surgeon's hair. Orochimaru's bandaged hand somehow accomplished the removal of the small band, freeing Kabuto's pale hair to fall messily about the younger man's face. Kabuto clung to the front of the San'nin's robe, attempting to communicate his need. Apparently, it worked.

Orochimaru took several steps back, giving Kabuto just enough room to breathe without standing out of the medical ninja's reach. And it was from this new vantage point that Kabuto went to work on his master's clothes. It took relatively little time, and surprisingly little effort, to get the simple garment off. However, the older man was not about to allow Kabuto's to remain either and, within an equally short amount of time, the surgeon was exposed to his unconventional 'lover'. Kabuto traced deft hands along Orochimaru's pale chest, drinking in the flawlessness that made the San'nin so fascinating to the younger man.

"You're so beautiful Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto breathed reverently, "So perfect."

The older man scoffed at the adoring comment. "If I were perfect, Kabuto, I'd still have the use of my arms." It was a rare lapse in confidence that Orochimaru occasionally experienced since his battle with the Third, but Kabuto had learned to deal with them. He'd learned how to comfort the other.

Taking his master's right hand, the medic lifted the bandaged limb to his lips and kissed it dotingly. "It's not your fault," the oto'nin whispered softly, "No one could have foreseen this."

A faint chuckle brushed Kabuto's face as Orochimaru pulled his hand away and leaned in to kiss his young surgeon. "You act far too well," the snake ninja muttered into the lighter haired man's mouth before claiming it yet again.

Kabuto groaned low in his throat, wanting desperately to touch his master all over, but knowing better. Orochimaru was in charge; he always was. And Kabuto wouldn't make a single advance until the San'nin gave the word, not beyond that which he'd already done. So he kept his tapered hands fixed on the other's chest, laying flat against the porcelain skin.

"Ah, L-lord Orochimaru," the younger man choked out as his master moved his voracious kisses to the surgeon's jaw and throat, "Please, oh please, let me…" Kabuto's words were cut short as a bandaged hand grasped his hardening desire, replacing the pleas with a sharp gasp of satisfaction.

Slowly stroking his subordinate's member, Orochimaru replied with a taunting smile, "Not quite yet Kabuto; I'm not done with _you_."

The oto'nin blushed in spite of his usual discretion. It was so uncharacteristic of his master to think of Kabuto's enjoyment before his own. Perhaps this birthday wasn't a total loss after all. Finding himself in a much more appreciative mood, the young man allowed himself to be led to the large bed Orochimaru only ever shared with the surgeon, and fell back upon it as his master's advance wordlessly dictated.

As the other's weight joined him on the large piece of furniture, Kabuto leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He simply let the feel of his master's smooth skin against his own string his desire along. Orochimaru's skin was cool, adding the most wonderful sensation to the older man's caresses. Oh yes; this made even the most demeaning of missions worth his loyalty.

Slowly, the San'nin's soft lips traced a skillful path down Kabuto's chest, causing the young medic's breathing to increase and his back to arch. Oh how he wanted to simply wrap his fingers in that soft mess of ebony hair, to simply feel it sliding over his fingers as he now felt it sliding across his chest and stomach. But he hadn't yet been given permission for such contact, so he had to content himself with his tightened grip on the sheets beneath them. However, as his master's tongue dipped and swirled around his navel, Kabuto lost his restraint and found himself digging his hands into the older ninja's hair, gasping and begging for relief.

"This isn't enough for you is it, Kabuto?" Orochimaru purred, bandaged fingers teasing the surgeon's arousal. For a supposedly weakened limb, the San'nin had surprisingly agile control. "I'll have to try something else for you."

Kabuto went to protest, to insist that what his master was doing was _more_ than sufficient, when the older man's long tongue wrapped around his hardened desire, hot, heavy, wet, and all too perfect. The oto'nin choked back a cry of pleasure as Orochimaru moved his head to more completely engulf the younger man. Kabuto's hips bucked upwards as his master's 'hold' tightened, and he moved his hands back to the soft white fabric of the bed sheets to keep from pulling the other's hair. The sensations that flooded his body were almost too much for the young man to handle.

Shifting the position of his head, Orochimaru's hands groped his subordinate's body as Kabuto moaned loudly in the wake of all the erotic feelings washing over him. The San'nin's hands effectively pinned him down for the final motion however, pushing Kabuto over the edge of control with a skilled twist and tightening of his tongue.

As Kabuto's body trembled with the final shock of his orgasm, Orochimaru pulled the young man into a relaxed sitting position, having righted himself only moments before. Kabuto's arms acted out on their own, wrapping themselves around the lithe man's neck as Orochimaru settled himself between the surgeon's legs more comfortably, his own bandaged limbs resting on Kabuto's hips.

"Hmm," the snake ninja whispered, licking his lips, "Not bad." The pale man's statement was uttered almost more to himself than to his follower, but Kabuto could feel the heat on his face nonetheless. It was rare that Orochimaru had ever taken the boy so far that way; in fact, Kabuto couldn't remember a time he'd been allowed to actually find his relief while still in his master's mouth.

However, before Kabuto had any time to give even the slightest reply, Orochimaru's mouth was on his own once again, that wonderfully versatile tongue reawakening Kabuto's passion as it stroked and teased and conquered the sound ninja's. The kiss broke off as abruptly as it had started, the platinum haired man panting in an attempt to regain his ground. His head was still spinning from the pleasure that had only just finished, and he was struggling to keep up. Orochimaru either took his time toying with his subordinate, dragging every sensation as far as it would go, or he dove head first into each and every notion, seeing just how much Kabuto could take and how many times the boy would come before his master, a 'skill' largely due to the boy's naturally enhanced recovery time. And, in all honesty, Kabuto loved it either way; because either way, it was mind blowing sex.

His master's kisses moved from his face to his throat, the older man nipping and licking at Kabuto's earlobe in teasing strokes. Kabuto groaned in response, his long legs sliding around the San'nin's waist to better accommodate the taller man. He knew all too well what Orochimaru wanted, and the surgeon was more than willing to give it to him. Kabuto could feel the older man's sex hard against his lower stomach and the feeling did nothing but heighten the medic's own sense of yearning. The desire to have his master inside of him was rapidly becoming a need.

"Please, Lord Orochimaru, take me." Kabuto's words were little more than gasps of desperation, barely formed from his pleasure blinded mind. But he could feel Orochimaru's breath against his neck as the older man chuckled. He clearly found his subordinate's begging amusing, and, if Kabuto had learned anything from his life with Orochimaru, it was that an amused San'nin was better than a bored San'nin. And, in most cases, an amused Orochimaru was more willing to comply with Kabuto's pleaded demands.

Biting down none too gently on the boy's lower lip, Orochimaru purred, "You're cute when you beg, Kabuto. I like you that way." He then sealed his mouth over his follower's, hungrily devouring the stunned gasp that escaped the medic's lips as he forced himself into the younger man.

The snake ninja's hips pounded against Kabuto's, their kiss having broken off shortly after the first relentless strokes had been made. Kabuto tightened his grip around his master's hips, straightening himself and falling into rhythm with Orochimaru's insistent pace. Orochimaru's teeth grazed the surgeon's throat and shoulder as the other's head fell back with strangled cries of pleasure, body bucking forward slightly as his master's hand found his reawakened erection, the other still locked possessively about the younger man's waist.

The silver haired boy was in a state of erotic euphoria. He knew he was nothing more than a toy to the San'nin, nothing better than a sex pet, but it was these moments that made his job worthwhile, that made all the risks he took seem so miniscule. And the best part of it all was the lack of any emotional commitment. It was simply mutual satisfaction.

"Ah! Oh, yes, Lord Orochimaru. Oh, un, harder," the boy gasped out, tangling his hands into Orochimaru's thick black hair, using his heels to pull the other in closer. And within moments of the desperate request, Orochimaru submitted, slamming against the younger man so hard Kabuto swore he felt it in his lower chest. And the pleasure it triggered was beyond human measure.

This fiercer pace continued without mercy, the snake ninja's grip tightening almost painfully around Kabuto's sex, stroking it with every stroke of his hips. The surgeon could feel the building of his next orgasm, his head already swimming with it. Yet, he wanted to wait, wanted to find his relief alongside his master. And if he were to base his waiting time on the San'nin's face, it couldn't be too much longer. Orochimaru had his smoldering golden eyes shut, his tongue darting out to moisten his slightly kiss swollen lips as he moved against the other. But Orochimaru was far from finished as he nuzzled his face in against the juncture where Kabuto's neck met his shoulder, biting down and sucking hard, hungrily marking his property.

The wonderful combination of pleasure and pain drew an unabashed groan from Kabuto's slack lips, the boy's breath hitching as his master responded by moving to the other side of the surgeon's throat. Kabuto intentionally refused his body's desire to heal the mark the older man had left, wanting it for both his and Orochimaru's sake. He knew how much the San'nin liked to see his own handiwork on the medic, and Kabuto didn't mind the reminder of their late night activities. He just had to make sure that they were the only ones to see it.

Orochimaru nipped his way down Kabuto's collarbone, never once lessening his relentless pace. The oto'nin knew he wouldn't last much longer, couldn't take anymore of Orochimaru's sadistic seduction without losing control. So when that sinfully skilled tongue brushed against one of the surgeon's peaked nipples, the young medic felt the pleasure shoot from the point of contact straight to his groin and knew he was a goner; his cock felt like it was going to explode from sensory overload. The final push Kabuto's body required was given through one last demanding stroke of Orochimaru's bandaged hand, spilling the younger man's seed messily between their heated bodies.

Crying out in unrestrained pleasure, Kabuto threw his head back, his entire body trembling; and through the haze of his own satisfaction, he heard his master's rumbling growl of gratification. The surgeon's long legs remained wrapped around Orochimaru's waist as the older ninja shuddered, pale lips still trailing voracious kisses along Kabuto's upper body. Finally, slowly, almost reluctantly, the two untangled themselves from each other, both men falling back to rest on the abused bed sheets.

Kabuto's vision was blurred not only by the lack of his glasses but also the superb glaze of his afterglow as he stared at the ceiling and the flickering shadows cast by the dying candles that lined the walls. All of his senses were tingling; his skin still hot from the sex, yet sensitive to the cool feel of the sheets beneath him; his ears heard everything, focusing in on his master's soft panting; his mouth was still filled with the taste of Orochimaru's tongue but craved for more of it nonetheless; he could smell the intoxicating combination of sex, Orochimaru, and candle wax. This was bliss, if not heaven itself. But Kabuto knew better than most that all good things eventually came to an end, and the end to his surprisingly enjoyable birthday was coming up quickly. He'd be damned if he initiated it though.

After what seemed like an eternity of euphoric serenity, Orochimaru's silken voice broke through the silence, washing over Kabuto's entire being. "Hmm, Kabuto," he muttered sleepily, "You can rest here, but I had better not find you here when I wake up."

"Of course Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto whispered in response, "I wouldn't dream of it." That was that then. The moment was officially over.

Gingerly, Kabuto lifted his sore body from the bed, sitting up carefully before resting his feet on the cold stone floor. Behind him, he could hear his master's even breathing, Orochimaru having fallen into the shallow unconsciousness the man considered sleep. The snake ninja led too dangerous an existence to truly rest at any given time.

Kabuto couldn't resist as he looked back over his shoulder. His master looked so perfect, so serene, as he rested. He was truly beautiful, though it was in a way most didn't seem to appreciate. With his sharp features, pale skin contrasting stunningly with raven hair, lithe but powerful body, and piercingly deep amber eyes, Orochimaru was exquisite. The medic could stare at the older man for hours, but he knew better, knew to keep his lingering stares to little more than fleeting moments. After all, it was simple lust driving him to feel such things towards his master. It was illogical to think he was in love.

People in Kabuto's profession didn't fall in love. That's why it didn't hurt him in the least to redress himself and spend the remainder of his evening in solitude, regardless of the bizarre aching in his chest that kept him awake, a feeling that frequently followed such encounters with Orochimaru. It wasn't like he needed the sleep, though; there were plenty of things that still needed to be done before the coming of the next morning.

--

_I think, in simply having more than one chapter, I already killed the idea of my original 'oneshot' idea. Crap. That, and the fact that I'm working on another. Heh..._


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the second part of it. TIME SKIP! Haha! Love it. Um...yeah. Let me see...I guess I really owe a lot of my writing inspiration for this to The Art of Being Used by The AURYN, most certainly the BEST OroKabu fic I've read so far. Long? Yes. But totally worth every word. I even got my friend hooked on it and she generally has a hard time reading anything longer than five pages in length. - laughs- Ok. But seriously? Thank you. You are my hero. Any OroKabu fan who hasn't yet read it, SHOULD. _

_One funny thing about this part of this story; I totally started writing the -coughsnaughtycoughs- scene on the town's public bus. And there was this little six year old with his mom in the seat behind me, and the kid kept trying to look over the seat, asking his mom, "What's that girl writing mommy? Can you read it?" And I was freaking out. But did I stop? No. That would be logical. I just really hopped 'mommy' didn't care enough to check. -sighs- But yeah! This is it. Took me FOREVER to finish this damn part. The last page and a half alone took three weeks simply because I had no inspiration and took on way too much work. But now that I've quit one of my jobs? Tons of time. ENJOY! MATURE CONTENT WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! _

--

It had been several weeks since the young Uchiha boy had joined the ranks of the Sound Village, and he had already pushed Kabuto well past the limit of his nearly limitless patience. Just who did the little brat think he was? He spoke with such haughty audacity to everyone - including Lord Orochimaru - you'd think _he_ was in charge. And yet the snake manipulator did nothing; he simply smiled and laughed at the Uchiha's clear lack of respect and displays of arrogance. Kabuto couldn't take much more of it. He had to speak with Orochimaru, and find out where this sudden patience had come from.

Quietly, the young man entered his master's private chambers, not bothering to knock as he was allotted that privilege. The man he wished to speak with sat at the plain wooden desk in the room, bent over the village's latest financial report, his lithe body clothed in a simple, loosely belted, purple robe that matched the markings on his face. He didn't even look up as Kabuto entered, no doubt aware of who had walked in. After all, whoever it was hadn't come storming in with demands to be trained.

"Lord Orochimaru?" the medic muttered softly, "May I have a moment of your time?"

The preoccupied San'nin gave no response save for a nod of acknowledgment. Well, at least he was listening. That didn't mean, however, that Kabuto could just jump right into it. He knew how much Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body, how much the young boy supposedly _meant_ to the older ninja. He was also aware of how touchy the San'nin was on the topic of exchanging bodies, as Kabuto had convinced him to swap _before_ Sasuke's arrival, only to have the boy arrive shortly after. Tact would definitely be required.

Tentatively, Kabuto started hesitantly, "It's about Sasuke-kun. I have some…concerns."

"Did he hurt himself in training again Kabuto?" Of course. The first thing that came to the older man's mind was the boy's health, or state thereof. It brought a bitter taste to Kabuto's mouth.

"No; he's still in good health," Kabuto responded, biting back various snide things that came to mind, "It's more his presence that's concerning me."

At this, Orochimaru turned, raising a questioning dark eyebrow. "His 'presence', Kabuto? And just what does that mean?"

He was treading on dangerous ground now, and he knew it. He'd have to word things very carefully if he valued his life. Orochimaru's personal medic or not, Kabuto wasn't entirely irreplaceable, just difficult to replace. It was that difficulty that kept Kabuto alive when he said some of the things he said. However, openly voicing his distaste towards his master's choice of vessels would no doubt overrule any qualms the San'nin may have had about killing him.

"It's the way he holds himself, my lord," Kabuto replied calmly. Emotions were a dangerous thing in such a situation. "He seems to be a bit too confident, too…"

"Arrogant?" Orochimaru had finished the sentence with the exact word Kabuto had wanted to say, but feared saying. Perhaps the snake ninja saw it after all.

However, it didn't appear as if the other was going to continue, Kabuto taking the cue to continue. "Yes, arrogant. And it concerns me that you allow such behavior to go uncorrected. You are, after all, the leader of this country and village, not to mention one of the three legendary San'nin. I understand that Sasuke-kun is important, and requires a certain amount of forgiveness in that we can't have him running back to Konoha, but you can't just let him walk all over everyone."

A wry smile spread across Orochimaru's face. "He's been disrespecting you has he, Kabuto?" the older man sneered mockingly, "And it's bothering you? Use your head, boy. Do you not think I value my future body a bit more than a spy?"

Pain tore through Kabuto's chest at his master's coldly spoken words. Was that all he was to Orochimaru, a spy? He understood that they were far from equals, he and Orochimaru, but that? He'd always felt closer to the snake manipulator than that. After all, the man confided all of his plans and schemes with Kabuto, discussed them and executed them with Kabuto by his side. Yet now that that Uchiha boy had joined them, none of that seemed to matter. But Kabuto couldn't allow the older man to see this sudden pain, to see how much it bothered him to suddenly be valued less than some child. And so he continued with his usual calm demeanor.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru. I understand that. But it wasn't his disrespect for me that was bothering me, so much as his disrespect for you." The surgeon was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his emotions in check as he went on about Sasuke's blatant lack of humility, his fists clenching by his sides. "He talks to you as if you're nothing more than some Jounin from Konoha, demanding you teach him this or that. He talks down to you, questions you, mocks you, and you just laugh it off. You're letting him behave like…like…"

"You, Kabuto?"

Any more words Kabuto may have had hitched in his throat at his master's interjected statement. He was comparing Sasuke to…Kabuto?! No! That wasn't right! The little Uchiha brat was nothing like the surgeon. Kabuto was loyal, unendingly so. He held nothing but respect for the older man. But Sasuke felt no such attachment. To him, Orochimaru was just a convenient source of power. How could the San'nin even _say_ such a thing?!

Leaning back casually in his chair, Orochimaru pressed snidely, "You seem stunned Kabuto. Why? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Kabuto's self-control went out the window. "How could you compare me to _him_?!" the platinum haired man demanded, "I would _die_ for you, Lord Orochimaru! I have pledged my _life_ to you! How could you possibly say that Sasuke-kun and I are anything alike?!"

"I never said the two of you held similar loyalties towards me, now did I?" Orochimaru's voice was still level, still calm, an amused smile - no doubt at the expense of his subordinate - on his face. "I was simply stating that you have similar manners of speaking to me." Slowly, the other man got to his feet, walking over to stand in front of Kabuto. "I've let you get away with your attitude for as long as you've developed it, Kabuto, because I _knew_ you were loyal to me. You were the only one amongst the ninja of this village who didn't fear me, and that amused me about you. You had the nerve to back talk me, to question what I was doing. And I let it slide. Your intelligence and tactical skills were enough to earn you that much. But now that someone else has that privilege, now that I allow someone else the freedoms I've allowed you, you get defensive of me? You, who have spent your time addressing me with your own subtle arrogance? You, who let yourself into my private chambers without as much as an announcement? Don't you find it even a tad hypocritical, Kabuto? Or are you just jealous that you might not be as special as you thought?"

The surgeon was floundering. He'd been taken completely off guard by his master's argument. Orochimaru's reasoning was perfect, had hit home in ways Kabuto hadn't even known were possible. Jealousy? Could that really be the meaning behind his bitter resentment towards Sasuke? But jealousy was so…unprofessional, so beneath the oto'nin. Kabuto didn't get jealous. And he had to clarify that for his leader.

Straightening his glasses habitually, Kabuto replied with renewed calm, "I don't think that's quite the case, Lord Orochimaru. Jealousy isn't acceptable in my line of work, and thereby, I can suppress the foolish emotion. I speak strictly out of concern."

Orochimaru tilted his head, smile fading slightly at the medic's rebuttal. "And just what is it about Sasuke's behavior that concerns you so much?"

There was irritation underlying the San'nin's question, Kabuto's shoulders tensing instinctively. Orochimaru didn't like being told he was wrong.

"I just feel that if you allow Sasuke-kun so much freedom, it will only go to his head. He'll demand more; perhaps even learn to use Konoha as a threat. Things could get worse, my lord. He could even strike out against you if you deny him after giving him so much unquestioningly." Kabuto chose his words as carefully as he could without losing their meaning. However, they clearly weren't chosen carefully enough.

Lashing out, Orochimaru caught Kabuto's chin in a vice-like right hand. The younger man flinched slightly, but never lost eye contact. He'd been in situations like this before, and to look away simply made things worse and more painful. Infuriated amber eyes bored into Kabuto's sable ones, demanding submission.

Dragging a long nail down Kabuto's cheek, Orochimaru hissed, "Are you implying that I can't handle Sasuke-kun, Kabuto? That you think he's too dangerous?"

The medic had to think carefully before answering, but couldn't think long. If he dragged things out, it wouldn't just be one nail digging into the soft flesh of his face. And so, keeping his voice as level as he could, Kabuto muttered compliantly, "Nothing of the sort, Lord Orochimaru. Simply that I wouldn't want you to have to kill the boy after all you've done to have him. If you spoil him, it may come down to that one day."

Orochimaru snarled, but released the boy nonetheless, practically shoving him away. He turned his back to the platinum haired man, raking a slender hand through that gorgeous mass of raven hair. His breathing, which had been slightly ragged from frustration, slowed back to its normal rate, allowing Kabuto to relax. His life was no longer in immediate danger.

"Kabuto?" that seductive and intimidating voice queried, "How capable do you think Sasuke-kun is?"

Where had that come from? The question was genuine; Kabuto could hear it in the way his master asked it. But it was spoken so aimlessly. And it was vague to boot. Frowning slightly, Kabuto asked, "Capable of what?"

"Of taking on some of your duties."

Eyes widening, Kabuto demanded without thinking, "My duties?! You're replacing me?!"

Yet the outspoken tone drew no negative response from Orochimaru. The man simply kept his back turned, his body giving away no obvious signs of irritation or concern. Even his voice remained placid. "You already told me jealousy wasn't an issue. And you said yourself that Sasuke-kun needs to learn some responsibility. You were also kind enough to point out to me how, in doing for me all the things you do, how loyal _you've_ become. Perhaps putting Sasuke-kun in your position would teach him these things you seem to want me to teach him so desperately. Unless that bothers you, Kabuto."

"Of course it bothers me!" Kabuto shot, "That boy is by no means capable enough to take on _anything_ I do for you! Not even the most trivial of things. He's too young, too full of himself, too stubborn, too…too…incompetent! And that you could even_ consider_ such an idea; why are you saying these things? You _know_ you can't replace me that easily, especially not with someone who still has questionable loyalties!" The medic no longer cared what he said, or how he said it. He had to drive his disgust for Sasuke home. And apparently, he now had to defend himself as well.

Orochimaru laughed. Outright laughed at Kabuto's frustration and offense. The man was one sick bastard. "For someone who doesn't feel 'foolish emotions' like jealousy, you certainly seem defensive of your position when it's threatened by Sasuke-kun."

Frowning, Kabuto retorted, "I would respond in the same manner if you implied my replacement with anyone else as well, Lord Orochimaru. Unless I deemed them an appropriate replacement."

"Isn't that _my _decision Kabuto?"

"Normally, I would say yes, Lord Orochimaru," the oto'nin responded, biting back the majority of his venomous tone, not willing to risk another outburst. "But it seems you aren't aware of just how loyal someone should be to hold the position I hold. And if that's the case, then you could very well make foolish decisions; and I would like to think of one of my duties as being the duty to make sure you don't make choices that could potentially threaten your life. Thereby, _no_, I don't believe it to be your decision."

The San'nin's head tilted to one side, another soft chuckle escaping the older man's lips. "You're oddly bold tonight Kabuto. Does Sasuke-kun always get you this riled up?"

Kabuto shook his head. This was not where the conversation was supposed to have gone. Somehow, they'd moved from talking about Sasuke's attitude to Kabuto's position and temperment. And Orochimaru was backing Kabuto into a corner, for whatever reason Kabuto didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want to be there.

Clearing his throat faintly, Kabuto answered, "No, not always. But back on the topic of Sasuke-kun, my lord, I do believe discipline should be enacted. You shouldn't let him act the way he does without reprecussion."

"Oh, I know that, Kabuto," the snake ninja countered with an offhanded wave of a slender hand, "But what about you? If I punish Sasuke-kun for treating me the way he does, should I not punish you for your arrogance? The boy isn't stupid, dear Kabuto. If you go unpunished, he'll notice and come to me just as you've come to me. And then what? By listening to you, would I then have to listen to him? Would that not demean me more than simply leaving Sasuke-kun be, by taking orders from _subordinates_? Sometimes I wonder if _you _know who's in charge here."

There it was again! Orochimaru had turned the whole conversation around to question Kabuto's loyalty. Why? Was the man really that insecure about their partnership? Just what did he want Kabuto to do to prove it to him? The medic had already faced down Konoha, the Akatsuki, and the other San'nin for the older man. He'd stayed by Orochimaru's side regardless of the conditions. What the hell else was there for him to do?! And the man wasn't even facing him anymore!

Keeping as much humility as possible, Kabuto defended with suppressed anger, "If you're going to question my respect and loyalty for you, Lord Orochimaru, I would like that you do it to my face as opposed to the wall."

"Tell me, Kabuto," Orochimaru continued as if the boy hadn't said anything, "Were you so dedicated and concerned for Sasori when you worked for him, or is all this emotion for me alone?"

Kabuto scoffed. "I held no such respect for Sasori, Lord Orochimaru. He held me against my will. You know as well as I do that I was manipulated via his mind controlling jutsu. I work for you of my own free will."

"Perhaps Sasori had the right idea."

That was the last Kabuto could take. To Hell with the consequences; he was not going to stand there and simply take this verbal abuse. When had Orochimaru gotten so thick headed anyway?

"Maybe he was right!" Kabuto snapped furiously, "Perhaps you _shouldn't_ have let me maintain my free will! But do you know what you got for doing that?! Do you?! I've dedicated my _life_ to you, Lord Orochimaru! My entire life! I would never, _ever_, think of betraying you, or going behind your back, or keeping anything from you. Yes, I will question you, but only because I'm concerned. You get zealous at times, and you don't think straight. That's why I'm here! That's what I _do_! I want to see you succeed, Lord Orochimaru; I want to see your goals accomplished and be by your side when they reach fruition. And yet you stand there, not even facing me, questioning that loyalty!! You compare me to some snot nosed brat from Konoha who's only here for your power!! What am I to you, Lord Orochimaru?! What?!"

The medic's jaw was locked as he waited for a response, his breath coming harshly in the wake of his agitation. At his sides, his fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into his palms even through the gloves he wore. Every muscle in his body was tensed, ready for whatever punishment was given for his blatant disrespect. At least he'd gotten all that frustration off his chest.

Silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, neither man moving. The only sound throughout the entire room was the soft, steady decline of Kabuto's breathing as it returned to normal. Heated anger began to die away, slowly being washed over by a cold sense of fear. Why wouldn't Orochimaru say anything? Why wouldn't he turn around, move, scoff, _anything_? Kabuto's mouth and throat felt dry, and he swallowed in a futile attempt to moisten them. He was trembling, but what the fear was directed at was a mystery. Somehow, Kabuto couldn't decide whether he was more afraid of the punishment for his words, or the answer to his insubordinate question.

Slowly, Orochimaru finally turned to meet his medic's stare, enthralling golden eyes darkened to deep amber in the room's weak lighting. But there was no anger in that stare; there was something entirely different and unfamiliar, and Kabuto wasn't sure if he liked it or not. However, as that wonderfully silken voice broke through the wall of silence that stood between them, Kabuto knew exactly what his master's look dictated.

"What are you to me, Kabuto?" Orochimaru breathed, repeating the question with a slight tilt to his head, "You are my arrogant, snide, and frustratingly complicated personal medic. You are my confidant, my nagging voice of reason, and right-hand man. You are the best damn spy in all of Otogakure, and second in combat skill only to me. But most important, Kabuto, is that you are _mine_."

Kabuto nodded wordlessly. He couldn't break away from the San'nin's gaze, his heart rate increasing as the man of his fixation took several steps towards the surgeon. He had to say something, had to understand something, and yet Kabuto's suddenly flustered brain couldn't seem to form the words. All he could do was stare stupidly, his breath hitching slightly as Orochimaru took hold of his face.

Leaning in, Orochimaru brushed his lips against Kabuto's, whispering possessively, "Yes, _mine_."

It was then - of all inconvenient moments - that the younger man's brain decided to start functioning once again. Jerking away slightly, Kabuto blurted, "But if you value me so much, Lord Orochimaru, then why did you say all those things? Why did you deride me? Why would you corner me like that?"

Frowning slightly at Kabuto's inadvertent denial, Orochimaru answered calmly, "You're a difficult one to read Kabuto. You've mastered the art of hiding your emotions and tailoring your speech to suit those around you. I had to find out what you truly thought of Sasuke-kun, and the only way to do that was to provoke you. And you presented the opportunity much too easily for me to pass up." The older man then closed the small gap between them, twining an arm around Kabuto's waist. "That, and I _adore_ it when you get possessive," he purred, trailing a line of fleeting kisses along the medic's jaw line, "It's quite a turn-on."

"Ah! L-Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto gasped as the San'nin nipped at his earlobe, "I-I still don't…Ohh…" The oto'nin was quickly losing all grip on coherent thought. It had been so damn long since he'd been with Orochimaru this way, so long since they'd touched each other. In fact, their 'relationship' had ended with Sasuke's arrival as well. That brat was ruining quite a bit for the medic.

Orochimaru licked Kabuto's throat greedily, humming soft approval as the younger man tilted his head back to allow for more access. Easily removing the sash Kabuto used for a belt and dropping it to the floor, Orochimaru worked his slender hands up and under the surgeon's shirt, caressing the warm skin and drawing another longing groan from the platinum haired man's slack lips.

Kabuto could feel his master's smile at the whimpered sounds of submission coming from his subordinate, the oto'nin barely able to hear the older man's muttered question. "You don't what, Kabuto?"

He had to answer, had to find his _own_ answers. But Orochimaru's hands were so damn distracting, and the man's rapacious kisses weren't helping either. "P-please," Kabuto managed to choke out past his own strangled gasps and moans, "I-I…Oh God, Lord Orochimaru, y-you have to, to st-stop."

Pulling back to meet his right-hand man's pleasure glazed stare, Orochimaru repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Stop, Kabuto? You're telling me to _stop_?"

A blush stained Kabuto's cheeks at his master's scrutinizing stare and he finally managed to tear his own gaze away. "It's simply that I can't properly communicate with you when you're lavishing such…attention on me," Kabuto explained almost hurriedly, straightening out his shirt without thinking. "Please don't think I don't appreciate it, my lord."

Orochimaru stepped back and crossed his arms, analyzing the other with his golden eyes. Neither man said a word for what seemed a painfully long amount of time, Kabuto finding it near impossible to face his master at all anymore. Had he just ruined his only shot at reviving his physical relationship with the San'nin? Perhaps he should have just let his insecurities go, instead of letting them get the better of him. Not that it mattered anymore.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked finally, sounding almost bored, "Did you actually need to say something or were you just scared?"

Kabuto started slightly, not ready for the almost offhanded demand. Orochimaru had been waiting? Why hadn't the man said something? Regaining some semblence of composure, Kabuto replied, "I appologize Lord Orochimaru. I hadn't meant anything by my silence."

"I'm still waiting, Kabuto."

There was a hint of impatience thrown in this time. Clearly, Orochimaru hadn't appreciated being stopped without a supposed reason. And Kabuto wasn't making things any better by fidgeting and mumbling. "There was just one more thing that was bothering me, my lord," the medic clarified, hoping to gain back some favor by simply spitting it out, "I still don't understand who it is you value more; myself, or Sasuke-kun?"

The older man raised an unimpressed eyebrow, scoffing at the other's question. "So, let me see if I properly understand this situation. You came into my room, demanding that I put Sasuke-kun in his place and lose your temper with me, I clarify for you that I was provoking you so that I could better understand you, I then proceed to make sure you _understand_ that it was mere provocation and that you're the _only_ one I allow certain freedoms, which you then demand stops so you could ask which of you I value more? Is that correct, Kabuto?"

"I…I suppose so, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto was suddenly feeling cornered once again, almost cringing away from the accusatory gleam in his master's eyes. Why did it seem like things were just getting worse?

Sighing heavily, Orochimrau's shoulders fell in overacted disappointment and the San'nin finally turned those mesmerizing golden eyes away, slowly massaging his forehead with those long, pale, fingers. "For such a smart boy, Kabuto, you can be intolerably stupid at times," the snake manipulator grumbled.

Kabuto was sure he'd screwed up now. Orochimaru rarely referred to Kabuto as anything less than a prodigy, the insults only ever coming when the older man was in one of his fouler moods or the medic had made a serious error. Kabuto had to do something, _anything_, to salvage the moment.

Slowly, carefully, the medic took the single step needed to bring the two close again, reaching up to run his fingers through soft raven hair. Nothing. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the older man's forehead, twining his unoccupied hand with Orochimaru's. Still nothing. However, as Kabuto moved to press their bodies together, Orochimaru squeezed the young man's hand painfully and shoved the boy away from him. Kabuto stared at the San'nin in open confusion, feeling hurt and a little put out. But his master's stare held no malicious intention, only bitter frustration.

"Why don't you go make some tea for me, Kabuto?" Orochimaru offered, turning away from the oto'nin and back towards his desk, "I could use some while I work on these reports."

The man in question stared blankly at the other's back. What had just happened? Had Kabuto really managed to ruin things permanently? After all, Orochimaru hadn't given even the slightest reaction to the medic's advances, didn't seemed bothered or flustered in the least. Whereas Kabuto was left craving for any physical contact the San'nin would give him.

Licking his oddly dry lips, Kabuto mumbled obediently, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru, right away." He then bowed respectfully, regardless of the fact that the other wasn't even paying attention to his presence any longer, and took his leave quietly.

The large wooden doors closed behind him, sufficiently acting as the physical representation of the wall Kabuto felt had gone up between him and his master. Letting out a string of vicious curses - all of which were directed at his own stupidity - Kabuto sulked to the nearest kitchen and started on his newly assigned task. As the water finished boiling and the medic began pouring it into the white ceramic pot, the sound of footsteps approaching caused the oto'nin to look up. There, standing in the doorway, was Sasuke, looking just as unimpressed with Kabuto as ever.

"Making tea for him?" the young Uchiha sneered, "Don't you make for a perfect little housewife?"

Turning away from the brat and adjusting his glasses, Kabuto retorted, "I assume Lord Orochimaru turned you away again, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scoffed resentfully. "The bastard hasn't taught me one thing worth knowing since I got here. He's wasting my time." Kabuto could hear the impertinent little teenager settle in at the small table in the room. "You must be a very patient man."

Was there begrudging respect Kabuto heard in that statement? Intrigued, the surgeon turned to face the dark haired boy, their eyes meeting for perhaps the third time since the Uchiha had joined them. "What makes you say that, Sasuke-kun?"

Leaning back in his chair, Sasuke snorted and looked away towards the wall, clearly uncomfortable with the subtle contact. "Well you're no slouch when it comes to combat skills," Sasuke answered with an attempted offhanded shrug, "And I can't imagine it just came with you. Orochimaru _must_ have trained you at some time."

"I spent most of my time with the Akatsuki before Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto corrected, briefly noting the narrowing of Sasuke's eyes at the mention of his older brother's organization, "But you're right. Lord Orochimaru did put in the effort to make sure I wasn't useless when he…inherited me."

"Did he waste your time with all this basic Gennin shit?"

Kabuto set the tray he'd put together down on the table, taking a seat across from Sasuke. "It's not pointless Sasuke-kun," the medic explained patiently, "When you joined us, we only had a vague idea of what you were capable of based on the information we gathered during the Chunin exam. Admittedly, you're a very talented young man, but you rely too heavily on your Sharingan. It's almost like a crutch to you. Your chakra manipulation and taijustsu skills still need work because of it. And without the proper foundation, those skills can _never_ develop to the full potential of the user. No one in Konoha bothered to train you properly. They simply let you use your Sharingan and ninjutsu to accomplish everything, merely digging yourself a hole for any future endeavors."

The younger man had turned to face Kabuto once again, his outer shell of cold anger fading in the wake of Kabuto's informed explanation, leaving a curious and captivated Uchiha staring at the medic. "So, all this stuff I'm doing now, it's buidling up to the stuff I _want _to know?"

"Exactly," Kabuto nodded, "So if you actually put your all into it, and prove to Lord Orochimaru that you deserve his training, I'm sure you won't have a problem." The silver haired oto'nin wasn't sure _why_ he felt the need to help Sasuke, but he did. Perhaps it was the fact that he was defending Orochimaru, verifying that the snake manipulator was the genius of the San'nin for a reason. Maybe it was simply to put the boy in his place. All Kabuto knew was that it wasn't because he liked the brat.

Getting to his feet and taking the tray with him, Kabuto concluded, "There's still some hot water there if you want to make yourself some tea, Sasuke-kun. I have to take this to Lord Orochimaru."

Sasuke nodded slowly, apparently still pondering what the other man had told him. However, as Kabuto reached the doorway, Sasuke called after him, "Let the prick know that I'm not going to wait for him forever."

Well, any minimal respect Kabuto might have gained for the boy during their brief conversation vanished in the face of Sasuke's statement. The brat hadn't learned anything. Sighing in frustration, Kabuto opted not to respond and made his way back to his master's room. He'd simply drop the tea off and leave. Sasuke had put him in a sullen mood, there was research he had to get done, and Orochimaru was apparently done with him. There would be no point in his staying.

Wrestling momentarily with the door while still balancing his tray, Kabuto finally managed to get it open and make his way in, eyes lowered out of habitual subservience. "I've prepared your tea, my lord," the medic announced resentfully, surprised by his own tone, "I'll just leave it on your desk."

"Do what you want Kabuto," Orochimaru's voice answered, shocking Kabuto with its locataion. Orochimaru wasn't anywhere near his desk. In fact, the San'nin had moved to the other side of the room.

Unable to stop himself, Kabuto raised his eyes and sought his master out. Sure enough, Orochimaru stood at his wardrobe with his back to Kabuto; his gorgeously bare back. A brilliant scarlet flush swept up Kabuto's neck and into his face as he realized his master was in the midst of undressing, the purple robe having been shrugged off to hang about the older man's waist. Kabuto swallowed dryly, hands trembling as he allowed his eyes to wander hungrily over Orochimaru's body. How long had it been since he'd actually _seen_ Orochimaru? It felt like eons. And now? Now, the very object of Kabuto's desire and sexual frustration was standing, half naked, within reach.

'No!' the oto'nin scolded himself, 'Haven't you screwed up enough today? Just put the tray down and leave.' Somehow, Kabuto mustered the self-control to tear his eyes away from the painfully seductive display and back to the less interesting wooden desk. He walked shakily towards the piece of simple furniture and set his burden down almost hastily. He had to get out, had to leave before he lost all control. Yet, as he reached the door, he was halted in his tracks by the mere act of Orochimaru speaking his name.

"Kabuto," the older man breathed, the sound of his voice causing Kabuto to shudder, "Come here for a moment, would you?"

The medic knew he should refuse, knew he was simply setting himself up for disappointment by expecting anything. And yet he found himself complying, slowly making his way over to where his master stood. "What can I do for you, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto whispered, voice thickened by his lust for the other. God, he was getting harder from the subtle scent of the San'nin alone.

Rolling his shoulders, Orochimaru answered calmly, "I have a painful knot in my back from sitting at that damned desk all day. I need you to do something about it."

Kabuto nodded breathlessly, unable to form any coherent words at all. As he raised his hands to do his master's bidding, the surgeon realized just how shaken he was, his normally tempered hands trembling from the very thought of touching Orochimaru. He had to get control of himself, couldn't let the older man see how disoriented he felt. But as his skin met his master's, Kabuto's whole body trembled, a low groan escaping the medic's lips. Even the faint chakra he'd enveloped his hands with - for medical purposes as well as to act as a barrier between the two of them - did little to lessen the overwhelming sensation of being in contact with Orochimaru once again. It just felt so damn right.

"Oh, ah, lower Kabuto," Orochimaru gasped, tilting his head backwards with a long, slow, exhalation.

Perhaps all wasn't lost after all. Licking his lips, Kabuto let his hands do as they were told, tracing skilled patterns down the San'nin's back. Every sound and shudder Kabuto managed to draw from his master sent the most wonderful sensations all through the younger man's body, most of it pooling in his already painfully hardened crotch. Why did Orochimaru have such an affect on him? Did he have the same affect on the San'nin? It certainly seemed that way.

Suddenly, Orochimaru turned, catching Kabuto's wrists and hoisting them above the platinum haired man's head. "God damn it, Kabuto," he whispered breathily before claiming the other's mouth with fierce possession. The San'nin's long, versatile tongue plied at Kabuto's, goading it into action and drawing a throaty moan from his subordinate. He then moved his almost desperate kisses to Kabuto's face, jaw, and neck, successfully blinding Kabuto to the world around him. All there was was Orochimaru.

The oto'nin whimpered softly as the snake manipulator bit down against his ear. Ignoring his 'better judgement' had actually paid off for once. Panting as his master's tongue soothed the spot he'd just bitten, Kabuto choked out, "Yes, please, Lord Orochimaru, more. Oohh…I need you so badly."

"Not yet," Orochimaru replied, "Oh no, not yet." He then released Kabuto's wrists and pushed the boy several steps back. That wonderfully flawless chest rose and fell with pleasure laboured breathing, yet the older man's eyes were narrowed in subtle aggravation. The combined affect left Kabuto confused as to just how to feel. Clearly, Orochimaru was still upset with his personal medic. Kabuto just couldn't be sure of the extent of that irritation.

Orochimaru's enthralling eyes ravaged Kabuto's body, causing the younger man to shiver under the hungry gaze. It didn't make any sense. Why was the San'nin holding out on him when he so obviously wanted it as badly as Kabuto did? Even that momentary show of provocation had seemed to fade into something almost sinister.

Voice husky from desire, Orochimaru purred, "Come here, Kabuto, but don't touch me."

Come here, go away, come here; all of his master's mixed signals were starting to frustrate Kabuto to no end. Why didn't the man make up his damned mind?! Or was this some sort of sick test? Whatever the case, Kabuto found himself obeying every order, regardless of how much sense it made to him.

"That's close enough," the darker haired man instructed, "Now, take your shirt off for me Kabuto."

Slowly, hesitantly, Kabuto did as he was told, peeling his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor and adjusting his glasses habitually. The medic now stood, half naked and bared for his master. His sash still sat, forgotten, on the other side of the room, leaving the boy in nothing but his pants and sandals. And, even though the poorly lit room was supposedly cold, Kabuto's body was practically radiating heat from the sexual tension that had built up inside of him.

Orochimaru reached out and ran a pale hand down Kabuto's chest, dragging his fingertips and creating the most thrilling feeling Kabuto had known in a long time. Kabuto shivered as those fingers brushed one of his pert nipples, causing his back to arch further into the carress. Lord, if this torture continued for much longer, Kabuto was going to wind up with one hell of a mess to deal with later.

"Tell me, Kabuto," Orochimaru breathed next to his medic's ear, "Why are you so afraid of Sasuke-kun?"

What?! He was going to talk about Sasuke when Kabuto was so damned horny? Why? Why now?! With his anger battling his lust, Kabuto managed, "I-I'm not afraid of him, Lord Orochimaru. I just…I can't respect him; Ah!" The San'nin had pinched the hardened nub, cutting off any thoughts Kabuto may have had.

Bringing his other hand in to attack the surgeon's chest, Orochimaru pressed, "Don't respect him? I don't doubt that, Kabuto. But I _know_ you fear him. You fear his presence in my life, fear what his being here means. You fear _replacement_. Why? Are you that insecure about us?"

'Us'? Just what was he implying? What was that supposed to mean to Kabuto? "I don't understand," the medic gasped, raising his face towards the ceiling, "What are we, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Think, damn it," the man in question scoffed, "Do you think I treat Sasuke-kun this way? Do you think I let him this close to me, that I touch him like this?" As if to accentuate his point, Orochimaru slid his hands down Kabuto's spine, teasing the small of his back with light caresses. "You're smarter than this, Kabuto. You shouldn't have to ask me which of you I value more."

Kabuto closed his eyes and surrendered his thoughts to something he never had before, something he frequently denied having; his emotions. Yes, it was true. This moment - and every one like it - was something he alone shared with Orochimaru. Only he was allowed to get this close to the San'nin, to see the powerful man in an almost vulnerable state. He was Orochimaru's right-hand man, the only person the older man confided in, consulted with, trusted. Kabuto had been the only one Orochimaru had permitted to be near him when the Third's curse had been more than he could bear. And yet, Kabuto had somehow forgotten all of that in the face of Sasuke's presence, at the very thought that, perhaps, his master was letting someone else in. He'd lost not only his temper, but his confidence and faith in their partnership. He'd shown weakness, incompetence. And still Orochimaru wanted him. Something deep inside of the medic twisted at the thought, bringing and odd aching to his chest that he couldn't define.

Clenching his fists at his own stupidity, Kabuto mouthed softly, "I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru. I was foolish. And that you'd forgive me…You spoil me sometimes, my lord."

The oto'nin could feel his master smile as he nuzzled the younger man's neck. "Perhaps I do," Orochimaru muttered, "But now that we have that sorted out, I have some financial papers to tend to." And, quite surprisingly, Orochimaru released his hold on the medic and moved away, offhandedly running a tapered hand through his raven hair before moving towards his desk once again.

Oh no, Kabuto was not letting this one pass him by, not again. Reaching out, Kabuto caught his master's hand and pulled his body flush against Orochimaru's back, smiling at the small gasp the older man released. "I hate to be a bother, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto purred as he feathered kisses along the pale man's shoulder and throat, "But I think I could use some _elaboration_ on just how much you value me. I'm not sure I fully understand quite yet."

"You seem to have a fair handle on what I meant," Orochimaru groaned, shuddering slightly as the medic stroked his bare chest, "Or is this your insecurity?"

Nipping at the San'nin's ear, Kabuto teased, "I don't know. Perhaps we should find out?"

Orochimaru laughed softly and disentangled himself from his subordinate's arms. Kabuto frowned. Why did the man keep walking away? It was really starting to get frustrating. However, as the surgeon followed his master's movement, he flushed from his chest to the top of his head. The San'nin had laid himself out on his bed and finished removing his robes, leaving himself exposed to Kabuto's lustful but confused gaze.

A wicked smile spread across Orochimaru's face as he met Kabuto's flustered stare. "Come here Kabuto," he ordered softly, motioning for Kabuto to join him, "You seem to learn more from my physical demonstrations than anything I say to you."

Suddenly Kabuto couldn't get his feet to move. His mouth had gone dry and all he could do was blink stupidly. He wanted to move, wanted to obey his master's seductive commands, yet his lust addled brain couldn't seem to send the signals.

Sighing, the San'nin shook his head and began to manipulate his robe back into place. "Well, I suppose we still have things to work on before you're ready for…"

"No!" Kabuto choked out, surprised at the urgency in his voice, "I just…Stay there."

Orochimaru's smile widened and he shrugged the clothes off once again, watching the other with renewed interest. Slowly, almost cautiously, Kabuto made his way to his master's bed, sable eyes drinking in the addictive sight of his master's naked body and committing every inch of it to memory. Why was the man so damn attractive? Just looking at him had Kabuto aroused to the point of losing control.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and come here," Orochimaru instructed, licking his lips at the obvious bulge in his subordinate's pants.

Shivering under the other's voracious gaze, the oto'nin did as he was told, removing the last remaining articles of clothing he had on and kicking them aside before tentatively crawling onto the bed with his master, Orochimaru rising to a half sitting position to meet his subordinate. Slowly, Kabuto leaned forward, pausing mere inches from Orochimaru's lips. He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to being the one _making_ the advances. And the way his master was focused on him clearly dictated that that was the way this was going to go.

The San'nin made no move to close the remaining distance between them, instead teasing, "Losing your nerve Kabuto? Perhaps I should teach you later, no?"

Swallowing the rest of his uncertainty, Kabuto sealed his mouth to Orochimaru's, planting his hands on the gorgeous chest in front of him as he shifted position. As their tongues tangled with one another, Kabuto found himself settled between the older man's legs, Orochimaru's hands fondly stroking the medic's arousal. Kabuto groaned and slid his hands up and over the snake manipulator's shoulders, twisting locks of ebony hair around his fingers. This was ecstasy, pure and simple; and Kabuto was surprised that he'd managed to go for so long without it. This was an intimacy the damned Uchiha would _never_ share with the San'nin.

Orochimaru pulled back slowly to break the kiss, smiling at the pout that met his actions. Gracefully, he slid his legs around the medic's hips and pulled the boy in a little closer, running his thumb almost roughly over the thick head of Kabuto's sex. The oto'nin tossed his head back at the contact, letting out a low sound of unadulterated pleasure as his master continued to tease the organ's slit, smearing the first traces of Kabuto's orgasm along the shaft. Kabuto knew he wouldn't last much longer, was surprised at how long he'd lasted already. And yet he knew Orochimaru was just getting started.

"Please, my lord," Kabuto gasped out, "I…I can't take much more of this! Oh…ahhh….I'm not going to last!"

Leaning forward to kiss his subordinate's collarbone, Orochimaru purred, "Hmm…but you have to Kabuto. You still have so much to learn." He then bit down on the younger man's shoulder, shuddering at the wonderful sound it caused the medic to release.

Kabuto groaned as he was pulled in closer still, somewhat shocked at the sudden feel of his master's erection against his own. Without thinking, the oto'nin began to move his body, craving the friction it caused between them. A throaty moan met his actions, Orochimaru capturing Kabuto's mouth as he, too, ground into the contact. Both seemed to forget their need to breathe, living off the taste and feel of the other, tongues sliding against one another as their hips moved together in unison.

The snake manipulator was the first to move yet again, pulling away by a mere hair's breadth. Enthralling amber eyes held Kabuto's dazed sable one's mesmerized. Slowly, teasingly, Orochimaru ran his tongue along Kabuto's lips, moving away when the medic moved to deepen the kiss. "You taste so damn good Kabuto," the San'nin whispered hoarsely, "But I think it's about time we actually moved on with my - what did you call it? - _elaboration_." And with a single look, Kabuto knew exactly what his master wanted.

Trembling in the presence of both anticipation and nerves, the surgeon untangled a hand from his master's hair to remove the glasses from his face, the older man chuckling softly at the habitual notion. Kabuto then discarded them carefully to one side, pausing momentarily before letting them slip from his fingers. This was it, his final chance to make or break their alleged relationship. Orochimaru was handing _Kabuto_ control, was allowing Kabuto to take him. With the notion alone, the oto'nin could feel a distinctive change in the dynamics of their affairs, and it frightened him somewhat. Yet, at the same time, he wanted it, and he wanted it badly enough to put his fears aside. Or so he told himself.

As Kabuto shifted backwards to gain the proper leverage and position, his heart began hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure where to start, what to do. He'd never been given such an opportunity before. Briefly, he cast a wayward glance towards his own aching arousal, something that didn't go unnoticed by his unconventional lover.

"You're stalling Kabuto," Orochimaru pressed, "Why? What are you afraid of?"

Everything. Nothing. This. That. He didn't know. His brain was scattered with desire, doubt, concern, and an unfamiliar feeling of completion; all of which were successfully preventing him from forming coherent thoughts. Licking his lips, the medic mumbled awkwardly, "I-I've never done this before Lord Orochimaru. I…I don't want to…to disappoint."

Orochimaru smiled broadly before outright laughing at his flustered subordinate. Wiping a vagrant tear of amusement from his face, the San'nin corrected, "You can't disappoint me Kabuto. Not unless you plan on sitting here playing self-doubt all day." Then, leaning in to brush his lips against Kabuto's ear, he whispered, "Now fuck me, damn it."

To suddenly hear his master's formerly implied intentions verbalized caused Kabuto's heart to skip a beat. To Hell with his inhibitions. This was an opportunity the medic was _not_ going to lose. Sliding his hands back to the San'nin's smooth chest, Kabuto gently forced the other back, loving the idea of being the one on top for once. Slowly, he dragged adoring kisses along the older man's neck and chest, moving his hands to embrace Orochimaru's hips while the other wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck. The porcelain chest beneath him rose and fell in erratic breaths, the snake manipulator panting soft encouragements. God, everything just felt so damn delightful, and Kabuto was the one initiating it all. Oh yes, control was satisfying.

As he lay his body out along Orochimaru's, the medic used his knees to gently spread the other's legs, capturing his master's mouth in a fierce kiss to devour the groan Orochimaru shamelessly released. Kabuto's cock was practically throbbing with the need to be buried deep within the hot body beneath him, the anticipation building to an almost blinding intensity. He couldn't wait any longer. Lifting his master's hips slightly, Kabuto forced himself into the San'nin, both men gasping at the unfamiliar feeling of the other.

Arching his body against his subordinate's, Orochimaru gasped sharply, "Ah! God, Kabuto, you're just what I needed. Ohh, yess, fuck me hard."

"As you wish," Kabuto smiled, swiping a cat-like tongue briefly against one of the San'nin's peaked nipples and reveling in the reaction it caused. He knew the human body well, knew where universal pleasure spots were and how easily they could be triggered if hit just right. He'd just never had the opportunity to actually _physically_ test the theory behind it all.

The medic pulled out of the sweet sheath of his master's body just long enough to adjust the man's hips before slamming back into the snake manipulator's core, noting the mixed gasp and cry that escaped Orochimaru's lips. Holding the older man's hips in place, Kabuto continued to move against the other, riding Orochimaru at a steadily increasing pace. For the first time since they'd started these encounters, the San'nin was calling Kabuto's name, was the one at the mercy of the other. Suddenly, the oto'nin was regretting the removal of his glasses. Even the slightly hazy sight of a submissive Orochimaru was addictively beautiful. In focus, it must have been downright spectacular.

Raven hair thrashed back and forth as Orochimaru tossed his head in pleasure, the San'nin almost violently ripping the tie from Kabuto's hair. His long, pale, legs wrapped around his subordinate's waist, attempting the drive the medic in deeper. "More, Kabuto, _give me more_," Orochimaru panted desperately, "God, it just feels _so good_."

Increasing his pace as best he could, Kabuto moved his left hand to fondle his master's own neglected erection, causing the older man to buck upwards. Kabuto stroked the hardened organ in time with his heated thrusts, dragging his lips roughly against Orochimaru's heaving chest. Every sound the other made had Kabuto elated. He didn't care if this was merely a one time thing; he was in control, Orochimaru was calling _his _name and was begging _him_ for more. This was a moment he would never allow himself to forget. And he would give it all he had to make sure his master never forgot it either.

Kabuto tightened his grip on the other man's cock, making a point to drag his hand along its length before channeling chakra into his fingertips, a trick he used to strike just the right nerves at the organ's base. Orochimaru tossed his head back, practically screaming Kabuto's name as the sensation pushed the older ninja over the edge of control. His body tightened deliciously around Kabuto's sex as the medic thrust into the San'nin one final time. Shuddering, Kabuto gasped out his master's name as he peaked, spilling his hot seed into Orochimaru. Oh, God, he'd actually done it. Kabuto had actually taken Orochimaru.

As the two lay together, still tangled with one another, the platinum haired man shifted slowly, pulling himself from Orochimaru's body. He could feel the snake ninja's fingers playing with his hair as he rested his head on the older man's chest, kissing the flawless skin adoringly. Orochimaru's naturally infatuating taste mingled with the salt of his sweat and Kabuto loved it, sheepishly taking small licks of the other's chest. The San'nin groaned and dragged his legs languidly along his personal medic's, the slow contact sending wonderful waves of pleasure through Kabuto's tired body.

Pulling the younger man up into a lazy kiss, Orochimaru purred, "Remind me to let you do that more often, Kabuto. I've never been so pleasured by being taken before."

The oto'nin blushed faintly, returning with his own informal kiss. Lightly caressing his master's face with his lips, Kabuto muttered, "Whenever you want me, Lord Orochimaru, just ask. I'm sure I'll be available."

Orochimaru laughed, fingers still twining idly through the younger man's silver hair. "You'd damn well better be," he retaliated. "I don't like being denied what I want." The older man then moved to roll over, shifting Kabuto to lay beside him as opposed to on top of him, a motion that generally meant things were over and it was time for the medic to take his leave. But instead of callously telling the other to go, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Kabuto's waist, holding the boy against his powerful body.

"L-lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto stammered awkwardly, "Shouldn't I be…I mean we both have things that…If Sasuke-kun…"

Kissing the top of Kabuto's head, Orochimaru answered, "I can't have that insecurity of yours returning any time soon, dear Kabuto. Now shut up; I'd like to get some rest."

The otherwise slight blush that had stained Kabuto's cheeks flushed the young man's entire body. His master wanted him to _stay_? Kabuto had to be dreaming. First Orochimaru admitted that Sasuke wasn't nearly as important as the medic, then he let the oto'nin take control for once, and to wrap it all up he was going to let Kabuto _sleep_ with him? No…that just didn't make sense, but Kabuto would be damned if he was going to question it outside of his own mind.

An involuntary smile spread across Kabuto's face, the surgeon snuggling into Orochimaru's warm body. He twined his own arms about the other's waist, memorizing the feeling of their bodies simply resting against one another. A wonderful, inexplicable, warmth washed over Kabuto as he listened to Orochimaru's heart beat. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so contented after having sex with his leader, so complete. And he didn't care if he lost everything he knew for this moment, because, for once, Kabuto felt safe; to him, Orochimaru's arms felt like the home he'd never had the chance to know.

--

As tired as Kabuto had been, the oto'nin had failed to fall asleep, too afraid that if he closed his eyes it would all fade away and he would wake up alone and cold in his own room. Given, he'd allowed his body to relax and recover, channeling the necessary chakra to accelerate the process comfortably. But he would not sleep. Besides, merely being able to watch his exquisite master rest was more than enough for him. He'd never seen Orochimaru so serene, so at peace. It was a truly beautiful sight. Yet Kabuto knew he couldn't stay. He still had so much left to do, and there was no guarantee that Sasuke wouldn't come to bother Orochimaru for more training. He couldn't risk staying, no matter how wonderful it felt.

Carefully disentangling himself from the other's possessive hold, Kabuto found his glasses and hair tie, adjusting that aspect of his appearance first. Now he could actually _see_ where his clothes had wound up. However, as the medic redressed himself, there was a distinct difference in his emotional state of being. The emptiness he'd come to accept was gone, replaced by a comforting warmth much like that of his master's arms. Glancing over his shoulder to stare at Orochimaru's sleeping form, Kabuto felt his heart race increase and a smile spread across his face. Something had changed, and the oto'nin knew what it was.

Kabuto had spent so much time walking on the edge of love that he'd somehow fallen in. He wasn't sure when it had happened, or why it had, but it had. He hadn't thought it possible for someone like him - someone trained to bury emotions and manipulate those of others - to fall into such a silly emotion. And yet there he was, clearly infatuated with the merciless San'nin. Had his lust been love all along, or had it evolved into such? Was that why his devotion was so strong, or was it loyalty founded out of respect? Suddenly, lines that had seemed so clear and defined began to blur together, causing Kabuto to wonder just where he stood with Orochimaru. Love truly was an ambiguous creature.

'But,' Kabuto's common sense cruelly reminded him, 'Love is also a very dangerous creature. It's a weakness. You know it, Orochimaru knows it, and you should know that he isn't one to indulge in weakness. To tell him would take all of this away.' It was true. Orochimaru had said himself that love was an emotion to be manipulated, to be used and controlled. It was something so easy to exploit, so easy to fabricate, that it was dangerous for any self respecting shinobi to entertain. That's what weakened Konoha, and Kabuto would be damned if he let it weaken his master or his goals. He would keep his foolish emotions to himself, reveling in them when he could, but expecting no reciprocation. Such was the life of a spy.

Suppressing his newfound affection, Kabuto decided he'd rather spend his life pretending than have to endanger his master for even a minute. Perhaps someday, when all their threats and obstacles were behind them, he'd be able to tell Orochimaru. But until then, he would be the loyal, unfeeling, logical subordinate he was meant to be. And with that thought in mind, Kabuto adjusted his glasses and walked out of his master's room, pausing momentarily to retrieve the forgotten tea. It was time for life to return to normal anyway.

--

_Hahaha! How many people hate me for this?? Huh? But it's not the end. Not quite. My friend made me add another part because of how much this ending bothered her. Sasuke is such a little punk ass. I'm pretty sure I put him totally OOC. My bad. But the story isn't about him!! So I don't really care that much! Hahaha!! ...I should sleep..._


	3. Extra Chapter

_Here everyone! Have a stupidly short blurb of writing that doesn't even deserve to be called a chapter. I'll probably rant for longer than the entire bit is. No...I really won't. _

_But yeah! This bit here is courtesy of a very angry friend of mine who threw a pillow at my head after finishing the first two chapters. She was all, "WHAT?! You're just gonna leave it like that?? Oh, HELL no!!" So I wrote this. Hopefully, when she reads it, she'll be happier. Either that, or I'm hiding all the pillows. So, enjoy. No mature content here. There really was no need for it. Heh...OH YEAH! Quick note; we're now lookin' at it from Orochimaru's side. In case you couldn't tell (which I doubt'll be the case)._

_--_

As the large wooden door to his room closed, Orochimaru sat up and sighed. It had been hard to pretend to sleep with Kabuto wandering about the way he was, and he was surprised his personal medic hadn't realized the San'nin was awake. The boy couldn't honestly think he was _that_ stealthy. But what was more frustrating than Kabuto's sudden lack of observation was the boy's stubborn refusal to _say_ anything. Orochimaru had hoped that, by staying quiet and 'asleep', he'd manage to catch the surgeon's confession.

Surely, by now, Kabuto had realized they were more than just master and servant. Why wouldn't he just come out and say it. Orochimaru wasn't blind, far from it. Having built his empire on emotional manipulation and the ability to read what other's were thinking or feeling, he'd naturally become quite good at it. True, Kabuto was a difficult case, but in the throes of passion he was an open book for the San'nin to read at will. And he'd seen it all too many times now; Kabuto loved him. It was an odd feeling, knowing someone aside from the bizarrely obsessed Kimimaro held such emotion for him. And that it was Kabuto? Well that was simply a bonus.

The snake manipulator had watched the boy grow up, had monitored his every move and development. Kabuto was amazing. Intelligent, cunning, and twisted enough to match Orochimaru himself, the medic had proved to be one of the few things the San'nin was thankful to the Akatsuki for. To think he was supposed to be a double agent on Sasori's side. The puppet user had been foolish to assume Orochimaru wouldn't discover his mind controlling jutsu, and even more foolish for giving Kabuto up in the first place. But as Kabuto grew, so did Orochimaru's trust in the boy. Time and again, Kabuto proved his worth, his competence, his abilities. And the older man grew fonder of him at every turn. It didn't take long for Kabuto to earn the status he now held, and it would take a lot for him to lose it.

Falling back against his many pillows, Orochimaru stared at the ceiling. Just what did he have to do to get the boy to say it? Three simple words; five if Kabuto wished to add Orochimaru's name. The San'nin _would_ get Kabuto to admit, would corner and force it out of the medic if he had to. Because he sure as Hell wasn't going to be the one to say it first.

--

_Yes. That is the end. No, I do not intend to continue this. It's over. Dead. Not going anywhere. Hate me all you want, but that's all folks! HAHA! Please don't throw any pillows...anything but pillows..._


End file.
